Wrong Again
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: Features the NWO, a beautiful blonde, and a lot of trouble... what more could u want?
1. Beautiful Blonde Babe

Scott Hall, Hollywood Hogan, and Kevin Nash walked down the halls of the WWF arena. Scott was brutally attacked on RAW and NWO needed to get some revenge on the Texas Rattlesnake, that was until Scott noticed a blonde beauty wandering the halls alone. He approached her with a sly smile.

He looked her up and down and then said, "Why haven't I seen you around her before sweetheart?" She smiled in a cocky way and then said, "Because I don't want to be seen by you."

He smiled back at her admiring that she was playing hard to get. "Really? Well if you didn't want to be seen by me then you shouldn't dress so sexy." he smiled as he admired her breasts. She was wearing a low cut black tank top that said, Princess, a black leather skirt, matching boots, and a leather coat to top it off. "I can wear whatever the hell I want, and just because I look good, doesn't mean you have permission to make some lame ass pick up lines at me because I am not interested, and I never will be interested!" she yelled as she walked off giving him a dirty look. 

Scott looked at her once more then turned to see that his friends, Hogan and Nash were making fun of his pick up lines. "Oh yeah man, that was real smooth, she really likes you!" Hogan said as he and Nash laughed. 

*~*later*~* 

*~*In Vince's Locker Room*~*

Hogan, Hall, and Nash were called down to Vince's locker room, once they entered Scott smiled noticing the girl who he was making the moves on earlier. "Oh yeah, have you meet my daughter, Candice McMahon? " Vince said with a smile. Scott all of a sudden became very nervous. "Is there something wrong Scott?" Vince asked. (nervously) "No, Vince, uh, I'm, I'm fine." he said smiling. He had no idea that she was a McMahon. She glared at him while her father was talking to the NWO about their plan to destroy Triple H. "Oh and one more thing...." Vince began. Candice smiled at her father as he put his arm gently around her. She turned to Scott Hall and pretended to smile to keep her father happy. 

"If anything happens to my baby girl, and any of you are the reason why, you will regret even laying eyes on my daughter; and Scott, I see you looking at my daughter with that puppy look, and I think it would be a good idea, if ... she were to.. assist the NWO to the ring. 

Candice's smile automatically turned to a frown. Scott grinned from ear to ear. He loved the idea of her managing him and that way she would get to know him and then from there, she would see that he's not such a bad guy after all. 

*~*later in the NWO locker room*~*

Candice waited impatiently on the couch as Scott handed her a low cut Tank top with their NWO sign on it. "I'm not in NWO, I'm just assisting you guys to the ring." she said smartly. "Well if your going to assist us to the ring you have to be wearing the logo." Kevin Nash smiled. "So.. (throws her the shirt) I insist that you wear the shirt." 

Scott Hall sits next to her, he takes the shirt calmly, "you don't have to wear the shirt if you don't want to." he said. She looked up at him and then said, "When did you decide to stop being such a jerk?" 

"a long time ago." he said. She knew that he was about to tell one of his lame ass stories sometime soon so she might as well hear it now while he's not making passes at her. "you see, I used to be addicted to drugs and alcohol, and that made me a very mean, cruel person. And then I got out of rehab. Well, on Monday night, when Stone Cold kept offering me a beer, I was so tempted to just get drunk once again to feel that feeling of.." He paused for a minute. "indifference?" she suggested. "yeah, that's it, indifference. I just wanted to feel that again."  


She scooted closer to him and gave him a friendly hug. "it's ok now, you've got friends who care a lot about you, and I know that you'll be fine." she smiled.

He held onto her tightly and smiled to himself. _Now she's mine_.

TO BE CONTINUED?....

Please R&R! I need to know if this is a good fic! If u want to see more then tell me so because I've been brainstorming something different lately. So if you want to see a part 2 gimmie a hell yeah! LOL. J/k.


	2. Big Surprise

She let go of him and then said, "Scott, I know how hard this must be for you." she said being very sincere. "that's not the only thing that's hard." he said with a smirk then looking down at his black jeans. She looked down and then back up quickly. "Scott!" she yelled. "It's not my fault that it happened." he explained. She stood up and then he reached out to hug her again, "I think I might need another hug." he said. She took a few steps back and then said, "You just lied to me! Just to get me to hug you!" she yelled. "No! I was telling the truth, then when you hugged me, it just.. went up, it has a mind of it's own, I swear!" he said. "oh my god get away from me you sicko!" she shouted. He walked up to her, took her by the hand and then said, "look, I have to admit, I do have feelings for you. And I'm sorry. But I can't help it. When I'm around you I feel like I can tell you everything, and anything." he said.

She looked at him w/a look of disgust at first, but there have been times that her guy friends have done the same when they are around her at times. She looked off to the side for a brief moment to think about what she should do. He got closer to her until they were face to face. He leaned in slowly to kiss her, but then Hogan and Nash walked in. They saw the unlikely pair and then Hogan said, "are we interrupting something?" 

"No.." she said taking her hand out of Scott's. "I was just leaving." she said as she walked out the door. "Damn, she is fine." Kevin Nash said as he walked by Scott Hall. "Like you have a chance with her, she's a McMahon." Hogan said. 

Candice walked into her locker room and sat down on the couch. She thought about what could have happened with her and Scott Hall. And she knew that it would be completely wrong to be with him. She would lose all of her fans, friends, and her reputation. So in a way she was glad that Hogan and Nash walked in, or else he would've kissed her. 

She laid down on her couch and looked up at the ceiling. She heard a knock on the door, "Come In!" she yelled. RVD walked in and smiled at her. She quickly sat up and smiled back. "Oh, hi RVD." she said with an innocent smile. "how are you Candy?" he asked her. "I'm great." she said. He sat next to her and said, "Can I ask you something?" he said. "Sure, go ahead." she smiled. "Well, I was wondering if.... you would assist me to the ring tonight. Because I kind of need someone to assist me to the ring tonight, and I thought that you would be a great manager, and maybe after tonight, if things go well, then if you want to, you could be my manager on a permanent basis." he said flashing a smile at her. 

How could she resist his charm, she had to say yes. "well, alright, who are you facing tonight?" she asked. "Well, I am going to face one of the members of NWO. Who do you think I should face?" he asked her. "Well, uh.." she began. "I know, I'll face Scott Hall since he was harassing you earlier." he said. "actually...." she began. 

"I'll see you later tonight." he smiled. "Yeah.." she said laughing nervously. 

*~*later that night*~*

Scott Hall went out to the ring alone. He entered the ring and took off his sunglasses then placed them on the side by the turnbuckle. He waited for his opponent. RVD's music hit as he walked out with Candice. RVD took her by the hand and guided her to the ring. He opened the ropes for her as she entered. Scott looked over at her throughout the whole match but every time he did she looked away. Finally RVD had the Five Star Frog Splash on Hall. Candice got on the top ropes and the crowd boo'd at her. She distracted the referee It felt like she had just screwed over on of her good friends. She felt horrible. Hall grabbed a chair and beat RVD down until he could get the pin. She got off the top ropes and went back to her locker room. Hall won the match and he tried to catch up with Candice. She entered her locker room and then shut the door. She packed up her things and was ready to leave the arena. Hall entered her locker room w/out knocking. "Candice, what was that all about?" he asked. "I hope your happy! I just screwed over one of my very good friends and I don't even know why I did it, because I know that I don't have feelings for you, that would just be wrong." she said. He embraced her and as he stroked her hair he said, "It's not wrong to have feelings about someone, you know, when I first laid eyes on you, I didn't just see you as an extremely hot woman, but I felt like if I didn't talk to you I would be miserable for the rest of my life. I didn't know how to approach you, but I did. And after I found out that you were a McMahon, I felt that my chances had just dropped, & everyone told me I never stood a chance with you. But here I am, holding you and it feels amazing just being here having you in my arms." he said. She slowly let go of him. She looked up at him and then he leaned in and kissed her passionately. He lowered her to the couch and she made everything mean she's ever said to him seem like she never said any of it at all. 


End file.
